As aventuras de Holly Hot Hall
by Holly Hot Hall
Summary: Eu tenho outras visões do que aconteceu em Hoggy durante nossos anos lá e minhas lembranças são bem diferentes do que as do meu melhor amigo.. O que acontece é que eu quero contar algumas partes pra vocês! Yay! Bom, não tudo, sabem, eu não tenho como passar hoooras escrevendo como ele fez afinal alguém precisa ter vida por aqui. Então aproveitem um pouquinho da minha vida, hollies!
1. Um namorado para o dia

Abri meus olhos sem vontade nenhuma.

_Dia dos namorados._

Só de pensar que hoje, _ele_ iria se encontrar com Marlene novamente, meu peito doía.

Eu já tinha desistido de acreditar que ainda teria alguma chance de estar com Sirius. Ele estava com Marlene há bastante tempo e ela o fazia feliz. Todas as vezes em que ele voltava de algum encontro, chegava perto de mim completamente radiante, roubando a minha felicidade com aquele sorriso.

Uma lágrima desceu dos meus olhos.

"Holly!" Puxei o cobertor para que cobrisse meu rosto assim que ouvi a voz de Lily.

Hoje Lily passaria o primeiro dia dos namorados com James e só de saber que Jay estava lá em baixo, provavelmente, já esperando por ela, eu sorri. Meu amigo deveria estar ansioso como se esse fosse o primeiro encontro dele. Deixei meu sorriso no rosto e tirei o cobertor do meu rosto, após secar as lágrimas que haviam teimado em cair.

"Bom dia Lils, como está nessa linda manhã de Domingo em que eu poderia estar dormindo, mas fui despertada por uma moça e não por um príncipe?" Sorri abertamente, esperando que ela não percebesse que eu havia chorado, enquanto me sentava.

Ela, que estava sorrindo como eu, ficou extremamente séria e veio até mim, sentando-se na cama e simplesmente me abraçando. Me reconfortando e sendo a melhor amiga do mundo e adivinhando como eu estava, _como sempre_.

"Está com a voz embargada e o rosto inchado. Ou bebeu alguma coisa bem forte ontem depois de virmos para a cama, ou está triste e tentando esconder isso de mim." Disse, enquanto tirava os braços que estavam ao meu redor.

"Só você me conhece desse jeito, né?" Sorri, enquanto a minha voz embargava ainda mais e meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas novamente. Escondi meu rosto em seus cabelos.

"Holly. Eu estou aqui, ok? Sempre estarei." Falou, enquanto me abraçava mais forte e eu chorava ainda mais. Senti meus olhos queimarem de tantas lágrimas estarem caindo ao mesmo tempo.

"Por quê? Por que eu sofro tanto por aquele idiota? Ele está lá, feliz com Marlene enquanto eu fico aqui, chorando, como se eu fosse uma solteirona abandonada de quarenta anos!" Disse-lhe, enquanto me sentava, rindo fracamente da minha piada e secando as minhas lágrimas.

"Holly! Pare com isso!" Lily me deu um tapa de leve no braço, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Mas eu vou mesmo acabar como uma solteirona velha e feia de quarenta anos!" Disse, rindo abertamente.

"Holly, deixe de besteira! Sabe que é linda, poderosa e pode tudo o que quiser e…" Interrompi Lily, dizendo:

"Não quero discurso motivador, ok? Além disso, _não posso ter ele!_ Não posso por que ele não quer me ter por perto..." Abaixei meu olhar para minhas mãos, que pareciam muito mais interessantes do que o olhar reprovador que Lily estava me lançando.

"Ele é seu amigo! Se te quisesse longe, nem falaria com você!" disse num tom doce de reprovação.

"Mas parece que ele brincou tanto com os meus sentimentos... Ficamos juntos algumas vezes e, você sabe que gosto dele já há algum tempo… Ou muito tempo, sei lá… Mas quando decidi dizer-lhe que o queria pra sempre... Simplesmente..." Então, no meio da minha melancolia, percebi uma coisa e exclamei: "_Lily?_"

"Sim?"

"Porque eu estou aqui, falando com você?" Repreendi a minha amiga, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador.

"Como assim?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Por que não está lá embaixo, com James?"

"Bom, acho que vou cancelar o nosso encontro..." ela disse, com bastante certeza na sua voz.

"E eu poderia saber o motivo?" Indaguei, com os olhos arregalhados ao tamanho de uma goles.

"Você precisa mais de mim agora e eu vou ficar aqui!"Disse, convicta.

...

Se meu cérebro pensasse alto, estaria xingando Lily da cabeça a sombra, nesse instante.

"Como é que é?" Perguntei.

"Vou ficar aqui hoje. Com você." Repetiu.

"No _dia dos namorados_? Comigo? Num quarto?"

"É!" Confirmou.

Me senti bem por ela querer passar um tempo comigo… _Mas hoje?_

"Mas, hoje? Não mesmo! Você vai descer agora, encontrar o Jay, lascar um beijão na boca daquele pedaço de mau caminho e ir com ele pra onde quer que ele te leve! Está louca?" Eu me levantei num salto, indignada. "Quer que eu morra hoje? James me mataria se você desistisse de ir hoje por minha causa!"

"Não, na verdade acho que ele entenderia bem…" Interrompi ela novamente, revirando os olhos.

"Evans!" Coloquei as mãos na cintura. "Você _vai _hoje e não se fala mais nisso, ouviu?" Levantei Lily, puxando-a pelos braços e empurrando-a até a porta do banheiro, dizendo "Me faça um favor e vá! Se vista lindamente, coloque o perfume que ele te deu, deixe seus cabelos lindos e desça! Estarei te esperando lá em baixo!"

Assim, praticamente joguei Lily dentro do banheiro e, sem esperar uma resposta ou qualquer reação, fechei a porta, me vestindo rapidamente e descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, certa de que iria encontrar um James ansioso no Salão Comunal.

_E encontrei!_ Das escadas eu logo vi. Ele estava sentado no sofá do Salão Comunal, realmente parecendo que nunca tinha ido a um encontro na vida! Terminei de descer as escadas e sentei-me ao seu lado.

"Ela está linda!"Falei, mesmo sem ter visto a minha amiga ainda, eu sabia que ela iria seguir os meus maravilhosos conselhos e aparecer pra James com o melhor visual do mundo!

"Bom dia pra você também." Disse, me olhando, depois seus olhos foram para seus pés. _Nervoso._

"Ela está linda." Afirmei novamente, esperando que ele falasse algo a mais.

Ele levantou seus olhos quase indignados para mim e afirmou:

"Ela _é_ linda."

Senti novamente um aperto forte no peito. Como eu desejava que essas palavras saíssem da boca de _outro_ homem, dirigidas a mim... Mas mantive o sorriso, e percebi seu olhar mudar de direção, pois, assim que ele pronunciou aquelas palavras, ouvimos o som de alguém descendo as mesmas escadas que andei a pouco. Só podia ser Lily, então abri ainda mais o meu sorriso.

_Lily estava linda!_ Usava uma calça quase branca e uma camisa num tom bem claro de rosa, além do seu sobretudo azul e um cachecol lindo! Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado e com alguns fios presos pra trás. Quase a repreendi por isso, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, virei-me para James e ele estava deslumbrado.

_Ela estava perfeita para ele, era isso o que importava._

Lily o abraçou e eles trocaram algumas palavras. Preferi virar o rosto, pois esse momento era só deles. Mas foi só eu desviar a minha atenção dos meus melhores amigos que voltei a pensar em Sirius, que já deveria estar se arrumando para o seu encontro. Colocando a sua melhor roupa e se olhando no espelho, _não por mim._

"Sim, se..." James respondeu algo para Lils, segurando a sua mão, chamando a minha atenção para o quão fofos eles eram. Meu sorriso voltou a superfície quando vi os olhos deles brilharem enquanto trocavam um olhar significativo. Não sei se esses dois percebiam quando se olhavam assim, era algo de segundos, e eu os achava mais lindos ainda quando percebia algo assim entre eles. Não sei como não vi isso antes, como não percebi isso antes! Eles nasceram para morrer juntos e com vários netinhos na varanda, brincando. _Não ao mesmo tempo! Coitados dos netos deles se fosse assim!_

Eu não sei como apoiava Lils quando ela dizia que James era ridículo, trasgo, idiota e qualquer palavrão a mais que ela quisesse acrescentar a lista. Ele realmente amava a minha amiga.

Não sei o motivo, mas Lily lançou-lhe um daqueles olhares que dão medo e James continuou a falar:

"Quero dizer, tudo bem, Lils." Então se virou para mim. "Holly, você vai hoje?"

Fiz uma careta, lembrando de Sirius novamente e respondi, controlando ao máximo a minha voz, para que não saísse embargada ou algo do tipo.

"Para quê? Para ficar vendo os casais?" Dei um sorriso fraco "Não, obrigada, estou bem aqui na minha solidão."

Ele sorriu, se desculpando. Rolei os olhos.

"Não se preocupe, James..." Afirmei, olhando em seus olhos. "A culpa não é sua." E desviei o olhar, esperando não chorar, ainda sorrindo, para que ambos não se preocupassem comigo, afinal, esse era o dia deles.

Senti Lily me abraçar e murmurar no meu ouvido um 'Obrigada.' Abracei-a de volta e disse, no mesmo tom de voz, para James não ouvir:

"Hoje é só com você, me larga e vai logo!"

Ela me soltou e andou até James, que a abraçou carinhosamente pela cintura e a levou para fora do salão. Acenamos em despedida e eu subi para tomar um banho e, depois, comer um bom café da manhã.

Entrei naquele imenso salão no meu primeiro dia dos namorados sem um encontro marcado para mais tarde desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Percebi alguns garotos com os olhos em cima de mim assim que entrei. Claro, se fosse no ano passado, eu até sorriria para os garotos e acenaria, esperando um deles vir falar comigo – o que, certamente, aconteceria – mas não conseguia sorrir por mim, quanto mais pelos outros.

Sentei-me no lugar de sempre, desta vez, sozinha, e comecei a encher o meu prato com o que iria comer hoje: _chocolate, biscoitos recheados com chocolate, leite achocolatado, bolinhos de chocolate cobertos com calda de chocolate..._ Todos em formatos de corações, graças ao dia de hoje, claro…

Coloquei também algumas frutas em um outro prato - afinal, o que é uma refeição sem umas boas frutas nutritivas e saudáveis? -, morangos, uvas, uma maçã que cortei em pedaços. Todas cobertas por chocolate. _Mas isso é detalhe._

Olhei para os dois pratos cheios, enquanto meu estômago roncava, e senti a minha nuca queimar, como se alguém estivesse me fuzilando com o olhar. Virei-me e vi duas meninas da Sonserina, Anny e Louis, do quinto ano. Se essas duas tinham um status social, esse era: fofoqueiras. E elas estavam fazendo o óbvio, mas o que me incomodou foi que elas estavam olhando para mim.

Anny era pequena e loira, mas com olhos grandes que ardiam de prazer com quaisquer informações sobre a vida alheia. Louis era mais alta e tinha uma pose esnobe, como uma típica sonserina. Cabelos curtos, quase brancos e muito lisos, além de uma pele clara, praticamente albina. As duas estavam tão absorvidas pelas fofocas que nem se preocuparam com o volume em que suas vozes saíam, além de não terem me notado olhando para ambas.

"...E eu ouvi que ela está encalhada esse ano pela _primeira vez_!" Louis revirou os olhos enquanto Anny falava. "Deve ser por isso que está comendo tanto! Não tem pra quem _dar_ esse ano! E tem também aquele _gato_ do ex dela que terminou tudo, soube?" Ambas riram quando a outra afirmou o fato.

"Ele provavelmente estava com ela só por ser fácil de leva-la para a cama. Ela tem essa fama, sabe?"

Nesse momento, algumas cabeças, desconhecidas e conhecidas por mim, viraram, curiosas, para ver o que estava acontecendo, revezando os olhares entre elas e a mim.

"Louis, eu ouvi que ela não recebeu_ nenhum_ convite esse ano para o dia dos namorados!" Louis arfou, com a mão na boca, com a mais nova fofoca, rindo.

Uma mentira, claro. Eu havia recebido alguns pedidos para o dia de hoje, mas recusei todos e não considerei nenhum. Na verdade, não sei nem porque havia saído da minha cama hoje.

"Será..." Anny continuou "...Que ela vai encontrar alguém hoje? Tipo, quem sairia com ela?" Louis concordou com um 'Yeah!' e Anny prosseguiu: "Ela é tão rodada que deve estar saindo com pessoas de fora, já que todos aqui já enjoaram de _sair _com ela!"

Sem perder a minha paciência e sem vontade de criar confusão... Na verdade, sem vontade de fazer nada, apenas virei o meu rosto para o meu prato... pratos... Comendo um bicoito e respirando fundo.

Mais gritinhos e risadinhas daquelas duas chegaram a mim e, com todos os ruídos possíveis para não ouvir aquelas fofoqueiras, peguei uma das bandejas de comida na mesa que estava vazia, coloquei os meus pratos e o meu achocolatado ali, me levantando com um sorriso no rosto e saindo de lá com passos firmes, que se estenderam até o Salão Comunal da minha Casa.

No caminho, passei por Remus e mais alguém que não reconheci. Na verdade, nem olhei, só soube que era Moony porque ele gritou um 'Bom dia' pra mim. Não respondi para não começar a chorar ali, no meio do corredor.

Entrei no Salão Comunal, preparada para subir as escadas rapidamente, tentando ignorar se estavam falando ou olhando para mim.

_Para a minha feliz surpresa o lugar estava vazio._

Sentei-me numa poltrona próxima a lareira, a que Lily sempre sentava e que James nunca deixava ninguém chegar perto, coloquei a bandeja que segurava em cima da mesinha a frente e me encolhi o máximo que pude, apoiando meus braços em meus joelhos.

Uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto, depois outra e outra. Abaixei a cabeça e deixei-me chorar por algum tempo...

"Holly?"

Me assustei com a voz de Paul.

"Mas como você entrou aqui?" Exclamei, assustada.

"Pelo quadro... Tem outra entrada?"

"Bom, na verdade sim, eu entrei aqui escondida com Sirius uma vez pelo..." Me calei, sentindo minha voz mudar novamente quando mencionado o motivo de todo o meu choro nessas ultimas semanas.

Paul atravessou o salão e sentou-se com as pernas cruzadas no chão, ao lado da mesa onde estava a bandeja e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"_Isso_ é o seu café da manhã?" Perguntou.

"Acho que é... Agora que eu vi, não faz muito sentido eu me encher de chocolate até o cérebro só pra não pensar em um homem."

"Mas se quiser ajuda..." Paul pegou o achocolatado e engoliu metade em uma golada só! "Acho que posso te ajudar com a parte da comida, sabe?" Terminou o _meu_ achocolatado e avançou para os bolinhos.

"Hey!" Exclamei, dessa vez, indignada. Era a _minha_ comida! "Você não come desde quando? Idade Média?" Ironizei, enquanto me sentava direito, pegando o prato com as frutas, monopolizando-o. Paul esticou o corpo para pegar alguma fruta e eu praticamente abracei o prato no meu colo, dizendo "_Meus_ e você não toca nesses!" Ele deu de ombros e tirou mais um pedaço do bolinho que estava na sua outra mão. _Guloso._

"Ainda não tomei café." Disse-me com o rosto sujo de chocolate e cuspindo farelos de bolinhos pelo chão.

"Por quê?"

"É que... Eu vi alguém que não queria ver."

"Então você fugiu, como um bom grifinório que é, claro!" Sorri.

"A culpa não é minha!"

"Me conta o que tanto te aflige, ó, senhor corajoso!" Exclamei, colocando uma mão na testa, como uma boa moça do século passado trouxa, sabe? Aquelas cheias de vestimentas estranhas e chapéus gigantes... _E dizem que bruxos se vestem de um jeito estranho. Hunf!_

"Tem essa garota..." Ele começou, mas logo o interrompi.

"Garota?" Dei um sorriso. "Agora que James Potter está fora do ar, você resolveu tomar o posto dele?" Pisquei um olho enquanto ria da vermelhidão que tomava conta do seu rosto.

"Não! Não é isso... É que ela me chamou para ir para Hogsmeade hoje... E eu recusei..."

"E é só por isso que você está fugindo da garota?" Perguntei, rindo, enquanto comia umas frutas.

"Você não entende, Holly!" ele quase gritou num tom desesperado "Ela está me perseguindo há _dias_! Quando viro um corredor, ela está lá, piscando seus olhos pra mim e dizendo que quer falar comigo, mesmo eu recusando o seu convite... Eu estou realmente _assustado_!"

Eu ri mais ainda, divertida com o constrangimento do meu amigo. Ele continuou:

"Então... Por que _você_ não foi comer no salão principal?"

"Ah, também tinham pessoas indesejáveis perto de mim. Não queria ficar lá, ouvindo fofocas e gritinhos histéricos!" Expliquei, levantando-me da poltrona, colocando o prato, agora vazio, em cima da bandeja. Não precisei me preocupar se estava desperdiçando alguma coisa, pois Paul já tinha comido tudo.

"Onde você vai?" Indagou Paul.

"Para a minha cama, passar o dia numa depressão de encalhada em pleno dia dos namorados." Comentei, já subindo as escadas.

"Ok, pare aí mesmo" Freei meus passos e virei-me, curiosa. "Vamos sair, aqui você não fica hoje!" Esticou a mão, com um sorriso no rosto, esperando que eu aceitasse o seu pedido.

Franzi o cenho. Eu já tinha lido muitos livros em que o casal finge estar junto e no final, eles sempre se apaixonam.

_Paul não poderia fazer isso comigo! Ele é o meu amigo!_

"Paul... Desculpe, mas acho que não quero sair, além do mais, o dia está horrível e..." Ele me interrompeu.

"Isso não é um encontro, Hall" Comentou, divertido com a minha desculpa. Colocou as mãos no bolso, despreocupado. "Vamos só caminhar, conversar... Como sempre!" Se virou, começou a andar em direção ao quadro, riu e se virou, completando: "Além do mais, você não faz o meu tipo." Falou, num tom provocativo e continuou a andar, sabendo que assim, eu iria atrás dele, curiosa.

"Como?" Me indignei. "Eu sou o tipo de todos os garotos dessa escola!"

"Tudo bem, pense no que quiser então, Hall!"

"Ah, é? Posso saber qual o seu tipo então, _Collins_?" Ele suspirou.

"Prefiro as morenas..." Falou, num tom mais calmo.

"Ok, então! Eu acatarei essa rejeição!" Fazendo uma voz mais fina, fingi um choro infantil. Paul riu e me empurrou de leve, para que pudéssemos sair logo daquela sala.

Assim que saímos, meu humor caiu novamente. Só havia um lugar por perto em que se poderia _passear_ e era justamente onde eu _não_ queria ir.

"Não se preocupe, só vamos nos jardins do castelo, Holly." Franzi o cenho com aquelas palavras.

"Como sabia?" Perguntei a Paul.

"Sabia o que? Que não quer ir a Hogsmeade hoje? Você é muito transparente, deixa os seus sentimentos bem amostra!" Franzi ainda mais o cenho, Paul viu e me tranquilizou, dizendo: "Isso é uma qualidade, não se sinta ofendida! Além disso, eu sou seu amigo há quanto tempo? Faça as contas, _eu te conheço_!"

"Ok, agora que o discurso moralista otimista já terminou, que tal sairmos desses corredores fechados? Está um belo dia lá fora!" Me animei.

"Mas não havia sido você quem me disse agora a pouco que o dia estava horrível e..." Interrompi o garoto, que estava sendo irônico, na minha frente.

"Cala a boca e anda, Collins!"

O caminho para os jardins de Hogwats era um pouco longo – considerando que estávamos num castelo – mas Paul sabia me distrair e ele era o único que havia vivido a dor de estar sozinha comigo. Quando fiquei louca de ciúmes por Sirius e estava em prantos, sozinha em um canto qualquer de Hogwarts, foi ele quem me achou e me consolou. Foi ele quem, inclusive, me ajudou.

Lembrei-me do dia em que me escondi na Sala Precisa. Um lugar que eu achava ser um mito, mas que, ao realmente precisar, simplesmente achei. E entrei. A dor daquele dia chegou em mim novamente, enquanto me lembrava:

'_Sirius está namorando? Não!' Eu negava, enquanto lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos. Eu estava correndo, no meio da noite, pelos corredores vazios e escuros da escola, sem me preocupar se iria ser pega ou não._

_Quando não consegui mais correr, depois de horas dando voltas pelo castelo. Me encolhi numa parede, sentando-me e chorando, querendo sumir ou afundar em qualquer buraco que aparecesse, para nunca mais voltar. Foi quando ouvi um barulho, como se um móvel estivesse sendo mudado de lugar._

_Abri meus olhos doloridos por chorar para ver o que era. Não consegui ver muita coisa com uma iluminação tão baixa. Eu poderia estar soluçando alto, revelando que estava ali para quem quisesse, mas queria saber se tinha alguém ali._

'_Humano revelio.' disse, com a minha varinha apontada para o breu. Nada aconteceu. Meus batimentos aceleraram. Se não era uma pessoa, o que seria? _

'_Lumus.' Disse, mais convicta. E arregalei os olhos, já em pé, enquanto o barulho continuava e uma porta terminava de se formar na parede a minha frente e eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que era aquilo._

_Dei um passo a frente enquanto mais detalhes se formavam na porta, que foi muito bem desenhada por quem quer que fosse. Engoli seco, olhando para os lados, vendo se vinha alguém._

_Respirando fundo, abri a porta e franzi o cenho. Naquela porta estranha, havia uma copia exata do meu quarto. Não do meu quarto de Hogwarts, o dormitório. Mas do meu quarto _na minha casa_. Estava realmente igual a como estava quando deixei minha casa, no ultimo verão. As cortinas rosadas, a parede azul, enfeitada com nuvens branquinhas e bonequinhos voando em suas vassouras, enfeitiçados para que parecessem estar voando pela minha parede, toda arquitetada por mim e Lily, o armário de madeira e a mesa de estudos combinando, as grandes estantes de livros que iam do chão ao teto. A cama recém feita e todos os meus bichinhos de pelúcia, arrumados como eu gostava, ou seja, espalhados pelo chão, completamente bagunçados. Fotos trouxas minhas e de Lily e fotos enfeitiçadas minhas e da minha familia. Uma do meu irmão me abraçando, a maior de todas, me chamou a atenção. Eu sorri levemente._

'_Era o meu quarto?' Me perguntei, confusa._

_Ouvi mais um barulho e me virei para a porta, ela estava se transformando na porta do meu quarto. Então me senti protegida, acolhida. Eu poderia estar em Hogwarts mas estava no meu quarto, protegida de qualquer coisa. Era tudo o que eu precisava._

_E foi como se algo gritasse em minha mente quando me toquei que eu estava na Sala Precisa. Minha boca foi ao chão quando entendi e eu sorri, completamente contente por ter encontrado o mito de Hogwarts._

_Andei até a minha cama e sentei-me. Até o teto estava igual e isso me impressionou._

_Então pensei: 'Eu queria tanto sumir, desaparecer que… Acho que, a Sala me deu exatamente isso, um lugar em que eu e sentisse tão protegida que nunca mais quisesse sair.' Respirei fundo, mais aliviada por estar num lugar conhecido._

_Me cobri com os meus lençóis e fechei os olhos, esperando dormir calma e tranquilamente. _Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

_O meu quarto... A Sala começou a mudar e meu coração começou a acelerar novamente, inquieto e incerto do que estava por acontecer._

_A porta se transformou na primeira que vi, antes de virar a porta do meu quarto e, de lá, entrou calmamente, Paul._

"_Holly?"_

"_Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?"_

"_Eu queria ficar um pouco sozinho... Mas pelo visto não vai dar, certo?" Disse, sorrindo._

E foi ali mesmo, no meu quarto, que começamos a conversar e eu lhe contei tudo, tudo mesmo, sobre o que já havia acontecido entre Sirius e eu, contei também que eu nunca havia ido para a Sala Precisa antes e foi uma surpresa ao saber que ele já havia encontrado a mesma há dois anos e, frequentemente ia lá, para pensar ou para, simplesmente, ficar sozinho.

Foi ali mesmo, no meio da noite, na Sala Precisa, que eu pedi a ele para que fingisse ser meu namorado. Ele relutou muito, disse que éramos amigos há tanto tempo que isso seria completamente estranho. Pensando nisso agora, _foi realmente estranho, _mas não ruim, ficar com Paul.

"Ta pensando em que?" Ele me perguntou, enquanto passeávamos pela grama verde do jardim do castelo.

"Na Sala Precisa." Disse, olhando pro nada.

"Quer ir lá?" Ele ofereceu.

"Não. Por mais que adore, nunca muda, é sempre o meu quarto..."

"É o lugar em que mais se sente protegida, lembra? Por isso a Sala só cria o seu quarto."

"Hoje não." Finalizei olhando as flores, sem humor nenhum.

"Ok." Parou e andou um pouco mais rápido do que eu, para que pudesse ficar na minha frente, então, virou-se e, me segurando pelos ombros, disse, me olhando nos olhos. "E como eu faço pra te fazer feliz hoje?"

Sorri fracamente.

"Não precisa se preocupar Paul, vamos só andar e conversar, como você sugeriu." Olhei para o sol, que parecia bem mais interessante do que os olhos reprovadores de Paul nesse momento.

"Holly" Disse, parecendo Lily quando dizia que não era para eu me acabar nos doces. "Se vamos conversar, então _converse_! Você percebeu que ficou pensativa o caminho todo? Percebeu que estamos no meio do jardim e as únicas palavras que trocamos foram essas?" Olhei pra baixo, triste.

Paul, sem dizer mais nada, me abraçou. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos enquanto eu, novamente, chorava.

"Shhh, está tudo bem Holly." Me apertou levemente no seu abraço. "Desculpe por te fazer chorar de novo." Aquelas palavras reconfortantes só me fizeram pensar que tinha muita gente que se importava comigo, mas que, mesmo assim, _eu_ só conseguia pensar _nele_. Chorei mais.

Paul me puxou para que pudéssemos nos sentar no banco mais próximo e, assim que o fizemos, comecei a me acalmar.

"Desculpe." Murmurei, baixinho. "Estou estragando o seu dia."

"Não é sua culpa chorar. Pode ficar relaxada."

"Paul…"

"Sim?"

"Por que eu não sou como Lily e acho o homem da minha vida logo?" Perguntei, enquanto sentava-me direito e secava as lágrimas do meu rosto.

_Eu estava fazendo isso muito hoje._

"Ah, você já encontrou, só que Sir... ele é muito tapado pra ter _te_ percebido ainda." Disse-me.

"Não sei, não..." Paul levantou uma sobrancelha, me incitando a continuar. "Acho que tá na hora de eu desistir dele, sabe? Não é como se hoje ou amanhã ele fosse perceber que me ama ou algo assim." Levantei o rosto, mais confiante em mim mesma. "E quer saber?" Levantei.

"O quê?"

"Não preciso dele pra sobreviver! Hoje é um dia comum e estou só passeando com o meu amigo, Paul, pelos jardins!" Acenei com a cabeça, enquanto aquela frase entrava no meu cérebro e eu sorria abertamente.

"Você é meio bipolar, certo?"

...

"O que é isso?"

"Bipolar?" Paul riu.

"É, o que é bitolar?"

"Não, Hall, bi-_po_-lar!"

"Ok, Collins, mas o que é _bi-po-lar_?" Perguntei, ironizando as sílabas destacadas.

"Você!" Ele exclamou, enquanto se levantava do banco, rindo.

"Tá me chamando de louca?" Estreitei os olhos.

"Não. Claro que não!" ele riu.

"Você é tão estranho, Paul!" Constatei a verdade.

"E como você acha que viramos amigos? Somos iguais!" Rimos juntos.

"Ok, então vamos andar e, _realmente_, conversar!" Estiquei o meu braço e, enquanto ele laçava o dele ao meu, sorrimos um para o outro.

Andamos por cerca de meia hora e fizemos duzentas coisas diferentes: Visitamos Hagrid – o que quase me rendeu uma bela dor de barriga, pois, se Paul não me mandasse não comer os (_pode chamar aquilo de biscoitos?_)biscoitos de Hagrid, eu estaria internada num banheiro agora!

Fomos até a beirada do lago – Onde vimos um sereiano chegar a superficie, coisa que aqueles chatos _nunca_ faziam…

Voltamos, ao meio dia, para a cozinha, onde pegamos uma cesta e colocamos todas as porcarias, doces e coisas gostosas que os elfos fofos que trabalhavam na hora nos ofereceram.

Mas, mesmo com muita comida, Paul insistiu em ir no Dormitório dele, voltando com Sapos de Chocolate, uma caixinha de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores e uma toalha de piquenique nas mãos.

Assim, voltamos ao jardim, com uma toalha e a cesta nas mãos.

"Ok, agora prova esse!" Paul fechou os olhos e eu coloquei um feijãozinho na boca dele.

"Caramelo!" Constatou. "Agora você." Disse. Fechei os olhos e ouvi o barulho do plástico, enquanto ele tirava um feijãozinho para eu esperimentar.

Ao colocar aquele feijãozinho inocente na boca, quase senti a morte chegar perto de mim! _Era o troço mais nojento que já havia comido!_

"Merlin! Isso tem gosto de vômito!" Eu quase gritei enquanto cuspia o doce da minha boca, ainda com aquele sabor detestável nela. Peguei o primeiro doce que vi e coloquei logo na boca, esperando tirar aquele gosto _horrendo_ da minha memória. Enquanto eu sofria, Paul ria loucamente.

"Por que eu sempre fico com os nojentos e ruins?" Indaguei.

"Não sei, talvez porque eu conheça todos os doces dessa caixa e saiba quais estou te dando, propositalmente…" Disse-me Paul, fazendo-se de desentendido.

"O QUÊ?" Ao perceber que minha raiva era verdadeira, o garoto, agora com medo, levantou-se rapidamente e correu para longe de mim, que logo o segui.

Paul nunca foi bom em fugir, ele sempre olha pra trás e perde o foco da corrida, assim, cheguei nele rapidinho e pulei nas suas costas, visando derruba-lo. O que não aconteceu, afinal, ele é um homem, bem mais forte do que eu, ou seja, fiquei pendurada nas costas do meu amigo, enquanto riamos ainda mais do acontecimento.

"Por favor, não me mate!" Riu Paul.

"Ah, mas o senhor merece uma punição pelo que fez, seu mau!" Eu falei, ainda nas costas dele.

"Mas você, com todo o seu peso…" Bati na cabeça dele. "…Poder! Eu quis dizer poder!" Disse, sorrindo. "Holly, poderosa Holly, mas estar carregando a vossa digníssima realeza já não é castigo o bastante para um simples plebeu como eu?" Divertiu-se.

"Oh, querido Paul, mas você não é um plebeu." Eu disse, séria.

"Então eu sou o que? Burro de carga?" Perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Não! Você agora é o meu lindo unicórnio invisível!"

Paul revirou os olhos.

"Unicórnios invisíveis não exis-"

"Tá louco, garoto! Agora vai estragar os meus sonhos?" Bati nas suas costas. "Aliás, eles existem sim. Faltou essa aula, foi?"

"Não, é só que… Eu nunca vi um _invisível_, então…"

"Paul!" Interrompi o meu amigo, indignada.

"O quê?"

"Não é porque nunca viu, que este algo não exista!"

"Bom…"

"Já _viu_ a chuva?"

"Já." Respondeu-me prontamente.

"Então sabe que ela existe." Continuei. "Já _viu_ um Bicho-Papão?"

"Sim, mas ele é visí…" Respondeu novamente, tentando justificar-se.

"Então sabe que ele existe, certo?" Interrompi novamente.

"Sim, Holly, é que…"

"Já _viu_ o amor?" Indaguei, mais séria.

E então ele parou de tentar argumentar. Respirou fundo enquanto andava e, mesmo sem poder ver a sua expressão, pude entender que ele estava com uma expressão completamente séria também.

"Nunca _vi_." Respondeu, novamente.

"Significa que ele não existe, então?"

"Não…" Disse, imerso a pensamentos que eu não queria perguntar quais eram.

"Eu _sei_ que tem unicórnios invisíveis por aí… Não entendo como não acredita! Na _minha_ varinha tem um fio de rabo de unicórnio!

"Mas é de um unicórnio _visível_! Que existe e…" Sorri abertamente.

"Ok, senhor Trouxa, vamos parar com isso! Daqui a pouco me dirá que não existe esse negocio que os Trouxas dizem, a engravidade!" Ele riu alto. "Eu acredito nisso, mesmo nunca tendo visto e nem ria de mim porque…" Paul, que estava andando de volta para a nossa toalha de piquenique, sorridente e serelepe como eu, parou brutalmente, como se algo o impedisse de andar. E, posso garantir, o que não o impedia de andar não era eu, que estava nas suas costas!

"Paul, o que foi?" Peguntei, tentando olhar nos seus olhos, sem conseguir. "Paul?" Quando consegui um campo de visão do seu rosto, o que foi bem difícil, estando nas costas dele, percebi que ele estava olhando para a sua frente, num ponto fixo.

Segui o seu olhar e levantei uma sobrancelha. Uma das garotas da Sonserina, Louis, uma das fofoqueiras do café da manhã, estava há não mais que trinta passos de onde estavamos. Franzi o cenho.

_Por que ela e Paul estavam trocando olhares estranhos?_

Sem entender nada, fiquei apenas revezando o meu olhar entre os dois, esperando que algo acontecesse. _E aconteceu._

Paul engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados. Ele parecia querer achar uma escapatória para aquela situação. _Uma situação que eu não estava entendendo… _Além disso, aconteceu mais uma coisa, algo que eu também fiquei sem entender: A menina ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e deu um passo incerto pra trás, antes de começar a correr e, em poucos segundos, a sumir do nosso campo de vista.

Paul olhou para baixo.

"Cara…" Desci das suas costas e, assim que pisei no chão, percebi duas coisas, a primeira era que estavamos do lado da toalha de piquenique e a segunda foi que entendi o que tinha acontecido. _É o seguinte_: Paul gostava daquela garota e ela viu nós dois ali, felizes como um casal que 'já fomos', ao lado de uma linda e açucarada cesta de piquenique…

"Paul… Desculpa. Não era pra eu ter pulado nas suas costas… Eu entendi que gosta dela e que não queria que ela tivesse te vist-"

"Mas do que é que você está falando?" Exclamou ele, piscando os olhos, confuso e perdido no meu raciocínio.

"Eu estou falando do fato de você gostar daquela sonserina albina não te faz menos meu amigo, ok?" disse, segunrando seus ombros. "Você tem o meu apoio!" Fortaleci o meu ponto.

"Louca!" Ele exclamou.

"Quem? Ela?"

"Não! Você! Esqueceu que foi hoje mesmo que eu disse que prefiro _morenas_?"

"Oh, eu ouvi. Mas sei que não conseguimos escolher a quem amamos! Acredite, eu sempre quis me casar com um loiro de olhos azuis! Conheci Sirius e BUM!" Exclamei alto, levantando os meus braços. "Todos os meus conceitos se foram!" Abracei Paul rapidamente e olhei em seus olhos, segurando o seu rosto dramaticamente. "O que quero dizer é: Se quer ficar com ela, tem o meu completo apoio!"

"Holly…"

"O que? Eu estou certa?" Sorri. "Vai atrás dela?" Dei pulinhos de alegria onde estava. _Eu estava certa!_ "Por mais que eu não goste daquela fofoqueira, apoio você onde quer que vá e…"

"Holly, cala a boca!" Paul disse, sorrindo. "Você, as vezes, faz juz ao seu cabelo!"

Fiz biquinho e perguntei: "O que eu errei dessa vez?"

"_Aquela_ é a menina que eu estava fugindo hoje, pela manhã…"

_Click!_

"NOSSA! QUE BOM! IMAGINA VOCÊ COM AQUELA VACA LOUCA?" Eu gritei, abraçando o meu amigo. _Ele estava a salvo daquela cobra verde!_ "Era ela, a fofoqueira dessa manhã! Ela e uma outra da mesma laia!" Acenei com a cabeça, sorridente. "Aquela gente não presta, Paul! Fez bem em recusar aquela maluca!" Disse, enquanto me sentava para continuarmos o nosso jogo com os Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. "Senta aqui!" Puxei ele pela mão.

"Holly, você é _muito_ esquisita!" Paul sorriu pra mim, já sentado.

"Desculpa por isso, mas sabe como é, né? Nós somos iguais!" Pisquei um olho e ele riu.

Continuamos a brincar com os Feijões até eles acabarem, então comemos os Sapos e conversamos mais. Não sei como conseguiamos arrumar tantos assuntos -e espaço no estômago!-, conviviamos a anos e nunca enjoavamos de conversar, por mais que ficassemos horas falando besteira. Era assim ser amiga de Paul. O cara que parecia ser o mais reservado da escola, mas que, na verdade, era um arrebentador de corações sonserinos e meu amigo.

"Holly…" Disse Paul, enquanto caminhavamos, ao fim daquele dia, para o Salão Principal, para jantarmos.

"Sim?"

"É _gravidade_, senhorita!" Ele riu e eu franzi o cenho.

"Anh?" Ele gargalhou alto dessa vez.

"Lembra da sua _engravidade_?"

"Sim, é aquele negocio Trouxa que prende a gente no chão e…"  
"É _gravidade,_ Holly!"

"Oh…" Sorri fracamente enquanto Paul abria um sorriso escancarado, rindo da minha miséria intelectual.

Devidamente tomada banho, com os dentes escovados, cabelos penteados e com o meu pijama posto, deitei-me-me na cama, pronta para esperar por Lils. Já eram sete e meia.

O meu dia com Paul foi o melhor dia dos namorados que eu já tive, pois não tive que sair com algum cara e ficar nos amassos com ele e nem tive que me preocupar com presentes. Simplesmente passei um dia maravilhoso com o meu maravilhoso e confiável amigo, conversando, rindo e me surpreendendo com uma coisa que não sabia sobre ele. Seu talento para _heartbreaker_.

Ouvi a porta bater e me levantei rapidamente, assustando a menina que estava na porta, entrando quase que silenciosamente.

"Achei que estivesse dormindo!" Lily exclamou, sussurrando.

"Ah não!" Disse-lhe, no mesmo tom de voz. "Eu estava esperando por você!"

"Oh!" Ela ainda estava falando baixinho. "Quer saber de tudo ou posso simplificar? É que quero tomar um banho logo e…"

"Lily!" Murmurei. "Por que estamos falando tão baixo?"

"Eu não sei." Ela respondeu, agora normalmente. "Mas vou tomar um banho, voltar daqui cinco minutos e te contar tudo, ok?"

"Ok, não tenho muitas alternativas, certo?" Revirei os olhos, sorrindo.

Lils entrou no banheiro e eu sorri. Ela não havia perguntado como foi o meu dia propositalmente, provavelmente pensando que eu iria cair em prantos ou algo assim. Eu poderia simplesmente dizer pra ela que o meu dia não foi nem um pouco ruim, mas decidi só contra a ela _se_ ela perguntasse.

Lily foi obrigada a me contar tudo o que houve durante o seu dia com James. Ela se surpreendeu silenciosamente com o fato de eu não ter reagido negativamente quando ela me contou que encontrou Sirius e Marlene. O meu dia havia sido perfeito, por que eu iria me deprimir justo agora?

"Nossa, você realmente gostou desse James que eu te dei!" Ri, enquanto ela me dava lingua, abraçada a pelúcia que lhe dei ainda essa semana, em homenagem ao meu amigo, Jay, o cervinho!

"Cala a boca, Hall! Vai dormir!" Disse, puxando as cobertas. Fiz o mesmo e esperei o sono chegar…

…

Esperei… Esperei mais… Esperei novamente… Me virei de um lado para o outro e tirei as cobertas de cima de mim, após minutos deitada. Já estava impaciente.

'_Insônia novamente?_' Pensei comigo mesma. Eu era a pessoa que dormia mais fácilmente no mundo inteiro! Quando deitava na cama, _puf_, dormia… Fazendo as tarefas, _puf_, dormia… Nas aulas, em quase todas, _olha a Holly dormindo!_

Mas agora, desde que comecei a pensar demais antes de dormir, não venho conseguido nem dormir nas aulas! Eu só penso demais em uma coisa. _Sirius._ Mas isso não era motivo pra eu não dormir nessa noite específica! Eu _tive_ um bom dia! Eu _tinha_ que conseguir dormir!

Rolei na cama… Esperei… Respirei fundo, limpando a minha mente de quaisquer pensamentos que pudessem me atingir… E esperei mais…

_Nada._

Resolvi me render ao _não-sono_ e vesti o meu roupão, descendo as escadas do Dormitório Feminino e chegando no meio de uma conversa entre Marotos…

"Holly, é claro!" James exclamou.

_A conversa era sobre mim?_

"Quem me chamou?" Perguntei, entrando na conversa e terminando de descer as escadas.

Com isso, vi espressões congelarem, especialmente a de Sirius, que ficou completamente chocado ao me ver, como se eu fosse um fantasma… _Eu estava tão feia assim?_

Tudo bem, eu estava com um roupão da Gryfinória e meus cabelos presos num coque alto, mas estava _tão _feio a ponto de Remus transformar seus olhos em duas goles, Sirius congelar e James tremer rapidamente? – Não falo de Peter por que estava com a sua típica cara fofa de quem não estava entendendo nada…

"Sirius me perguntou quem era a miha melhor amiga." Afirmou James. Ele estava mentindo, _conheço o meu melhor amigo_, mas eu estava com preguiça demais pra pressionar quem quer que fosse. Descruzei os braços enquanto murmurava um rapido 'Ah'.

"Estão fazendo o que aqui?" Perguntei, enquanto ia em sua direção.

"Nada" James bocejou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando-o completamente descabelado, mas não mais do que já era, claro! Continuou. " Só passando tempo… E você?" Indagou.

James sabia do meu problema com o sono nos ultumos meses, mas ainda assim, o respondi. "Terminei de interrogar Lily sobre hoje e ela foi dormir, mas ainda estou sem sono…"

"Por quê?" Sirius chamou a minha atenção, me interrompendo e me fazendo perceber o quando ele estava encantador hoje. Engoli em seco antes de responder.

"Não sei, só não consigo dormir." Tentei ao máximo não olhar nos seus olhos, então virei-me rapidamente para James, olhando em seus olhos e pedindo, quase rindo. "Canta para mim, James?"

"Anh?" Ele ficou confuso e todos, menos ele, rimos em conjunto.

"Repete, Holly, ele se perdeu no momento em que você falou '_Lily'_" Disse Remus, provocante.

"Ha, ha, ha, como você é engraçado!" James comentou, sarcasticamente, depois continuou. "Só não entendi o porquê de Holly requerir minhas habilidades vocais…"

Eu ia responder algo, mas me distrai com a voz de Lily, que vinha descendo as escadas, ao nosso encontro.

"Porque você canta bem, Jay…" Disse ela, enquanto andava até nós.

"Lily!" James pulou do sofá, indo até a sua namorada.

"Legal sua almofada, Ruivinha!" Provocante, Sirius exclamou para lily, que segurava o meu presente. O _cervo_ de pelúcia.

Corada, ela respondeu que lhe dei de presente e me perguntou o motivo de eu ter descido.

"Pensei que você já tivesse dormido, aí desci..." Mas ela não me deixou concluir a frase, completando:

"E eu tinha!" Disse, sentando-se no braço de sua poltrona, apoiada em James. "Mas aí acordei com o barulho da porta fechando e vi sua cama vazia, então vim ver aonde você tinha ido…" Ela disse, sonolenta. E então exclamou. "Está com insônia _de novo_?" Perguntou.

Antes qu eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sirius disse bem alto:

"Espera aí! Por que de novo?" Revirei os olhos.

"Quando uma coisa aconteceu antes e acontece mais uma vez, dizemos que aconteceu _de novo_, Sirius." Expliquei, bem devagar, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos, me divertindo.

"Então você não tem conseguido dormir?" Ele perguntou, _se preocupando comigo._ Mas claro, _só_ como amigo.

Minha atenção estava apenas voltada para ele, involuntariamente, mas ainda assim, ouvi ao fundo, os outros marotos rindo.

Dei de ombros, respondendo, olhando em seus olhos. Um pouco perdida no meu raciocínio.

"Às vezes, sim..." _O que foi que eu disse mesmo? Aquela frase tinha algma coerência?_ Me recumpus rapidamente e mudei de assunto. "Mas agora que Lils está acordada!" Levantei-me rapidamente e fui na direção do casal do ano, dizendo: "Eu tenho o que fazer..." Puxei a minha amiga pelo braço, mas James a apertou junto ao seu corpo. "James, solta a namorada, nós duas precisamos comer chocolate e rir de como você é tapado..." Sorri, olhando para Lily, _pedindo_ para que ela viesse comigo.

James arfou teatralmente.

"Você realmente faz isso, Lils?" Ele perguntou, falsamente indignado.

"Quando eu preciso... Deixe-me ir, tenho alguém para colocar para dormir..." Riu Lily e se deixou levar pelo meu braço, não antes de trocar um selinho com o namorado.

Subi as escadas correndo, com Lily no meu encalço e fechei rapidamente a porta. Ela murmurou 'Lumus' e sua varinha iluminou parcialmente o quarto. Não queríamos acordar as outras meninas.

"O que foi?" Lily me perguntou arfante.

"Só não queria ficar mais lá, ok? E não ia subir dizendo: _Hey gente, não quero mais ficar perto de Six, to saindo!_" Fiz uma voz fina e ajeitei o meu cabelo, que havia bagunçado todo enquanto eu e Lils corríamos até o quarto.

"Ok... Mas eu já te contei _tudo_ o que aconteceu comigo hoje, então vem _Lolly_! Vamos dormir!"

"Só o meu pai pode me chamar assim! Trate de parar com isso!" Disse, sorrindo.

Deitei-me na cama e Lily me cobriu.

"Boa noite, Holly." Sussurrou, me dando um beijo na testa, _realmente_ me pondo pra dormir!

"Boa noite mamãe Lily!" Falei, com uma voz infantil e provocante. "Vai brincar com o papai James agora?"

"Holly!" Fui repreendida e ri da vermelhidão que tomava o rosto dela. Ela andou até a sua cama e disse-me "_Boa noite!_" logo apos murmurando 'Nox' fazendo a luz que vinha da sua varinha se apagar.

"Boa noite."


	2. Poderia ser só mais um dia

_Poderia ser só mais um dia._

E era, para falar a verdade.

Acordei e, ainda com os olhos fechados e com a maior preguiça do mundo, me espreguicei. Então, fiquei parada, aproveitando aquele colchão macio e quentinho. Lentamente abri meus olhos e senti minha vista já ser afetada pela luz que entrava pela janela. Virei-me e vi. _O sol e as nuvens brancas dançando no céu por uma fresta aberta na cortina._

Eu adorava dias de sol. Eles eram os melhores. E vinham junto com flores e sorrisos. Sempre assim. Automaticamente, um sorriso brincou em meu rosto e, sentando-me na cama, passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos bagunçados e aproveitei o normal e aconchegante frio das manhãs de Hogwarts.

Normalmente, eu simplesmente voltaria a dormir, depois Lily me acordaria, mas, Merlin sabe o motivo, me vi tirando os pés da cama e indo até o meu baú, a frente da minha cama, percebendo que fui a primeira a acordar. Peguei uma muda de roupas, então andei até o banheiro, pronta para tomar um rápido, para poder tomar café da manhã e ir logo para a aula.

_Espera! _Aula?

Arregalei os olhos. Eu havia me esquecido que não haveria aula hoje porque era _fim de semana_. Um fim de semana em que eu poderia aproveitar dormindo...

Rolei os olhos. Eu _poderia_ estar dormindo... Mas já que não iria conseguir mesmo, peguei outra muda de roupas no baú e entrei no banheiro, tomei um banho morno e troquei de roupas. Quando saí, vi Lily sentada na cama dela, com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

"Bom dia, _lírio_ do dia!"

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que eu nunca conseguirei decifrar nesta vida e deitou-se novamente, falando mais claramente:

"Por que você já está de pé?" Disse-me, com a cara amassada no travesseiro, os cabelos por toda a fronha e os olhos fechados.

"Eu não sei, mas hoje me parece um daqueles dias em que devemos sair do quarto! Acredita que pensei que iria ter aula?" Ri, sozinha, enquanto Lils franzia o cenho para mim. Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama. "Podemos fazer um piquenique, caminhar com as meninas..." Continuei. "...curtir a vida lá fora! Vamos, Lils? Vamos pro jardim, depois podemos dar uma volta, ir na cozinha e mais tarde, quem sabe, fofocar e-"

"Estudar..." Ela disse.

"Podemos fazer as tarefas no final da tarde, ou amanhã, mas vamos aproveitar o dia, aproveitar o sol..." Disse, sorrindo.

"Não, Holly, você não entendeu... Esqueceu que combinamos de _estudar_ hoje com os meninos?"

Paralisei.

"Eu... esqueci." Abaixei a cabeça.

"É, vá descendo que eu vou tomar um banho e então podemos ir para uma sala qualquer, sim?" Lily falou, sentando-se na cama, me encarando.

"A gente não pode fazer isso amanhã, não?" Fiz um biquinho, _ eu queria aproveitar o dia! Sair do castelo, não pensar em homens..._

Lily arregalou os olhos.

"Não!" Exclamou, tomando o cuidado de manter o tom de voz baixo, por causa das outras meninas, mas, mesmo assim, exaltada "_Vamos terminar isso tudo hoje_!"

"Terminar? Lils, eu tenho muitas dúvidas em Poções! Não sei se vou conseguir entender tudo até o fim do dia... Não aprendi com aquelas milhões de aul-"

"Relaxe, Hall, sei o que digo..." Interrompendo-me e levantando-se, Lily foi até o seu baú, pegou uma muda de roupas e, virando-se para mim, disse:

"Desça, e vá comer logo, temos muito o que fazer..."

"Não. Te espero aqui mesmo!" Disse. Lily foi para o banheiro então levantei-me de sua cama e fui para a janela, abrindo mais os panos que cobriam o sol.

"Holly! Fecha isso!" Gritou Mia, sonolenta.

Fechei as cortinas, fazendo uma careta por ter sido repreendida, e olhei rapidamente para Mia, que estava com a cara totalmente amassada pelo travesseiro e uma expressão de raiva e sono no rosto, logo ela dormiu novamente. Ri silenciosamente e sentei-me na cama, esperando pela minha ruiva.

Lily saiu rapidamente do banheiro, já com outras roupas. Esticou seus lençóis e reclamou comigo por não fazer o mesmo. Tive que esticar meus lençóis também, para não ouvir ela repetindo que eu não era organizada a manhã toda novamente.

Descemos os degraus e logo encontramos James, Sirius e Peter.

"Onde está Remus?" Perguntei enquanto deixávamos o Dormitorio. Peter engoliu em seco e James respondeu que ele já tinha ido tomar café, pois estava com fome, por causa da energia gasta na lua cheia do dia anterior.

"Mas ontem foi lua nova!"

"Ah, mas não é desse tipo de lua que eu estou falando!"

Minha cabeça tombou para o lado enquanto andávamos para o refeitório. Não havia entendido uma virgula do que James tinha falado. Enquanto a minha confusa mente explodia em pensamentos duvidosos, Sirius me bateu seus dedos em meu ombro e sussurrou:

"Se ajuda, eu também não entendi nada do que James disse."

"Não ajuda se não descobrir..." Olhei para trás, onde James parara Lily e a agarrara. Continuamos andando, os três.

"Esses dois não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara?" Sirius pareceu ofendido, mas ouvi o tom brincalhão.

"Olha quem fala!" Sorri abertamente e Sirius riu. Então percebi que estávamos sozinhos. "Onde está Peter?"

Olhamos para trás novamente, onde Lily falava algo para Peter e ele acenava fortemente com a cabeça. James olhava, deslumbrado, para Lils, com os lábios completamente rosados e brilhantes pelos gloss da namorada. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Eles era hilários.

"Quando Lily morrer, ele não vai agüentar nem mais um segundo e vai seguir ela."

Arregalei meus olhos ao tamanho de duas goles inchadas e dei-lhe um tapão na cabeça.

"Sirius! Isso lá é coisa que se fale?" me indignei um pouco.

"Ai!" Ele levou a mão a cabeça e massageou o local dolorido. "Achei que isso era romântico!" Ele exclamou "Fala sério, que mão pesada!" Murmurou, pensando que eu não ouviria.

"E quando falar em morte é algo romântico?" Disse-lhe eu.

"E não é?" Sirius me sondou, enquanto íamos em direção ao Salão Principal.

"Não, Six, não é!" Rolei os olhos.

Sirius olhou para baixo com o cenho franzido e murmurou algo que não entendi, logo voltou rapidamente a falar comigo:

"Mas e aí, e as novidades?" Sorri um pouco. As únicas novidades eram que eu não estava mais chorando até dormir enquanto sofria secretamente por gostar dele...

"Nenhuma." Olhei para o teto. "E você?"

_Me arrependi de ter perguntado. E se ele começasse a falar sobre o seu namoro com Marlene?_

"Ah, eu... er... eu?" Ele se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras e disse: "Que fome! Será que terão salsichas hoje?"

"Sirius, sempre tem salsichas... Você as comeu ontem lembra? E antes de ontem, no dia anterior e no dia antes desse!" Levantei meus braços, exasperada. "Você come salsichas todos os dias! Por que não teriam salsichas junto hoje?"

Ele pareceu pensativo e ficou me olhando por um tempo, com o cenho franzido.

"Você reparou que eu como salsichas todos os dias..." Disse, num tom baixo.

Parei de andar e, consequentemente, ele também.

"Six, todos em Hogwarts sabem que você come salsichas pelas manhãs, tardes e noites!" O olhei como se estivesse louco. "Só um trasgo não saberia!"

"O que tem James?" Lily perguntou, enquanto chegava mais perto, segurando a mão de Jay, que a olhava amorosamente.

"O que tem eu o que?" James pareceu acordar de um transe quando seu nome fora mencionado, desviando seus olhos de Lils.

"Quem?" Perguntou Peter, que estava voando também.

"Salsichas..." Sirius falou.

"O que tem elas?" Lily questionou, franzindo o cenho.

"Será que terão salsichas hoje?" James indagou, mais para si do que para os presentes.

"Tomara que sim..." Disse Peter, passando por mim e quase correndo, para, provavelmente, comer salsichas.

Coloquei a mão no rosto e segui Pete, rindo sozinha. _Eles não tinham jeito!_

"Ta rindo do quê?" Perguntou James, enquanto entravamos no salão.

"Salsichas!" Exclamei, enquanto me sentava.

"Quer umas?" Sirius passou o prato dele para mim. Levantei as sobrancelhas.

"Está me dando suas _preciosas_ salsichas?" Ele acenou fortemente, sorrindo, como um cachorrinho querendo agradar seu dono.

Lily riu abertamente. Abertamente demais, na verdade.

"O que foi?" Sirius perguntou, alto demais, como se alguém o tivesse acordado.

"Nada..." Ela disse "É que James me fez cócegas aqui!" E deu um tapa de leve no ombro do menino que não estava entendendo nada. "Ah James, para!" Riu-se ela, bobamente.

Franzi o cenho e a minha cabeça, novamente, caiu para o lado.

_Loucos._

(...)

"Nossa, como essa comida estava boa!" Exclamou Lily, depois que escovamos os dentes, de volta ao dormitório. Mia era a única que ainda dormia.

"Lily, você está se sentindo bem?" Perguntei enquanto descíamos as escadas, de volta para a Sala Comunal.

"Hã? Por quê?" Perguntou, enquanto equilibrava alguns livros de Poções.

"_Oh James! Sinto cócegas! Hihihihihi!"_ A imitei, fazendo uma voz muito fina e fui agredida! "Ai!" Ri da sua cara, mesmo com dores em um braço que, em pouco tempo, estaria com um belo hematoma.

"Só vá para a sala em que combinamos, ok?" ela disse, visivelmente constrangida (bochechas vermelhas, cabeça baixa e corpo um pouco encolhido), então franzi o cenho.

"Não vai junto?"

"Não, vou passar antes na biblioteca, tem um livro que vou usar para te ensinar a poção do-"

"Não quero saber! Ainda estou nos meus momentos de liberdade! Até chegar até sala de Binns, estou livre!" Virei o corpo para o quadro, com Lily em meu encalço "Ah, ontem a noite chamei Mia para ir estudar com a gente, ela também está com duvidas em Poções, então eu acho que deveríamos acordar ela e..." Lily se surpreendeu visivelmente com a minha declaração e engasgou com Merlin sabe o quê!

"Lils!" Exclamei, enquanto batia nas suas costas e ela tossia loucamente. Repentinamente, ela levantou o corpo e disse:

"Esqueci uma coisa lá em cima, eu chamo ela, sim? Já volto!" E saiu correndo para as escadas.

"Lily! O que foi que esqueceu?" Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

"Meu caderno de poções..." Disse automaticamente, enquanto deixava cair um caderno de suas mãos cheias de livros.

_Caderno de poções._ Era o que estava escrito na capa enfeitada por ela.

"Oh!" Ela disse, olhando para baixo, com o rosto vermelho.

(...)

"TPM, só pode ser... Lily não pode ser tão atrapalhada assim em dias normais!" Exclamei comigo mesma, enquanto carregava uns livros, indo em direção a sala que Lily tinha reservado para estudarmos.

Uns meninos do primeiro ano estavam passando por mim enquanto falava sozinha e saíram correndo. Poderia ter sido de mim ou de Snape, que passou correndo por mim... Prefiro pensar que foi por ele.

Mas, bem... Snape nunca fora o vilão da história... Não até eu saber que ele havia se juntado a... Você sabe... Mas antes, até que conversávamos bastante, afinal, Lily é a minha melhor amiga e ele já fora melhor amigo dela. Eu já fui brincar na casa dele junto com Lily e me sentia bem lá, correndo e rindo com eles e chamando-o, carinhosamente de 'Sev'.

Trocamos um olhar sem emoções logo que ele passou e não tive coragem de sorrir, como faço sempre e com qualquer um que me olhe.

Agora eu o odiava mortalmente. Não só por ele ser um Comensal, mas por ele atrapalhar bastante a vida de Lily e James, meus melhores amigos que, finalmente, estavam juntos!

Sorri comigo mesma pelo meu casal preferido e, logo após, franzi o cenho para um garoto do terceiro ou quarto ano que sorriu de volta para mim, provavelmente pensando que eu estava sorrindo _para ele_. Ele balançou a cabeça num 'e aí' e eu preferi ignorar, abaixando a minha cabeça e apressando o passo para o estudo.

"Holly?"

"Oh, hey Paul!" Acenei para Paul, enquanto os cinco livros que eu segurava caiam no chão.

"Você é desastrada demais!" Ele riu.

"Obrigada pelo elogio..." Bati levemente em seu ombro.

"Ei, Holly com livros na mão... Boa coisa não é, vai espancar alguém?" Riu Paul enquanto se abaixava para me ajudar a pegar os livros caídos.

"Haha! Não. Vou estudar com Lils hoje. Ela vai me ajudar com Poções... na verdade, ela vai me _ensinar_ Poções..."

"E você, vai ensinar algo pra ela?" Perguntou meu sorridente amigo.

"Não." Pisquei rapidamente, não havia entendido o que ele quis dizer.

"Bom..." Percebendo a minha confusão, ele continuou "Se ela vai tirar um dia para te ensinar uma matéria..." ele equilibrou os livros nas minhas mãos, empilhando-os "...Você poderia dar algo em troca ou ensinar algo também, entende?"

"Tipo o quê? Ela é a criatura mais inteligente desse planeta, não saberia ensiná-la nada!" Novamente, a minha cabeça caiu para o lado enquanto pensava.

"Você pode dar um bolo ou biscoitos para ela, como agradecimento, meus pais fazem assim...!" Paul sorriu e eu também.

"Boa idéia!" Então franzi o cenho "Paul! Eu não sei como fazer biscoitos!"

"Você pode pedir aos elfos que eles lhe darão alguns-"

"Não! Quero fazê-los! E você vai me ajudar! Hoje a noite vamos a cozinha e você vai me ensinar essa receita Trouxa!"

"Mas eles não vão deixar a gente cozinhar..."

"Vão sim!" Disse, certa "Todos ali conhecem e amam os Marotos, a mim e Lily, eles nos deixam pegar toda a comida possível, então devem deixar a gente usar o forno!" Sorri.

(...)

Com os planos da noite traçados, me dirigi a sala que Lily me mandou ir. Ao passar pela porta, encontrei Sirius sentado numa cadeira, murmurando alguma musica.

"Oh, oi Six!" Ele se virou e sorriu pra mim. Lógico que meu coração pulou, mas já havia aprendido a ignorar as minhas reações enquanto estava perto dos sorrisos maravilhosos de Sirius Black.

De repente, ele me pareceu estar com raiva.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Nada não. E aí, tudo bem?" Ri um pouco, me sentia desconfortável, mas mantive o rosto intacto.

"Nada mudou desde o café, Sirius." Disse, sorrindo.

"É, suponho que sim..." Ele disse, num tom mais baixo.

Coloquei meus livros em cima da mesa enquanto um silêncio incomodo se instalava naquela sala. Eu não tinha ficado sozinha com Sirius nem uma vez desde... muito tempo. Tanto que nem me lembro. Não quero lembrar.

_Onde estava Lily?_

"Lolly?" Sirius chamou meu apelido de infância. _Aquele que eu detestava..._

"Você realmente precisa me chamar assim?" Perguntei, mais desconfortável ainda, enquanto prendia meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

"Preciso." Disse, convicto "Escuta, eu queria, hum, te falar uma coisa."

"Fale."

Então ele me olhou. E me olhou... E foi ficando pálido... Eu já ia perguntar se ele estava se sentindo bem quando ele se levantou:

"Então Holly... É o seguinte... Como posso dizer?"

"Abra a boca e as palavras sairão..." Sugeri amigavelmente, quase rindo como uma hiena pela cara que o menino estava fazendo. Encostei minha cintura na mesa, enquanto via Sirius, confuso, tentar me explicar que, para as palavras saírem, era preciso deformar a boca e fazer com que o ar passe pela garganta. O interrompi:

"Fala logo, Sirius."

"Sabe o que é? Eu estive, hum, pensando durante esses últimos dias e cheguei à conclusão de que..." Ele procurou as palavras enquanto mordia o lábio inferior "As pessoas só dão real valor às coisas quando as perdem."

Ia perguntar o que ele tinha perdido desta vez, mas fui interrompida antes.

"Não. Espera... É como um tio de James. Ele, hum... Foi para a guerra..." Franzi o cenho. _James fez o quê?_

"O tio, não James, James não tem idade para ir para a guerra..." Ele se explicou.

_Oh... Jay nunca tinha me contado que seu tio tinha ido para a guerra. Que guerra foi essa?(N.A.: BOA PERGUNTA, PAULA!)_

Sirius continuou:

"O tio foi para a guerra e lá ele perdeu a perna e só quando ele precisou de uma bengala para sair correndo atrás de nós por ter estragado a grama dele, que estava horrível, por sinal, é que ele percebeu o quanto ele precisava da perna..." Ele pigarreou e continuou "O que estou querendo dizer, Lolly, é que você... você é minha perna."

...

Silêncio.

"Hum..." Incerta do que pensar sobre a perna do tio de James, perguntei sarcasticamente: "Certeza que não sou o braço?" Levantei uma sobrancelha.

Sirius, que estava sorrindo, triunfante, pareceu um pouco confuso por uns instantes e balançou a cabeça, se explicando:

"Quê? Nah, daria para correr atrás da gente sem braço... Além do mais, ele perdeu a perna, Holly, não o braço. Vê se presta atenção na história que usei como metáfora!"

_Ele estava bravo por eu não ter entendido a pior metáfora do universo?_

"Eu sei, Sirius." Disse, um pouco impaciente "Mas dá para _explicar_ a metáfora?"

"Ah, claro... Bem... Hum, lembra que nós éramos amigos? Ainda somos, na verdade... Enfim, desde o primeiro ano..." Ele pensou um pouco "Ou desde o segundo? Acho que foi segundo; no primeiro eu não gostava de nenhuma de vocês... Ah, desculpe por isso, eu não gostava de vocês no começo..." Levantou os braços, com as mãos para frente, em sinal de paz "Enfim, e eu gosto muito de ser seu amigo, assim como gosto de ser amigo de Lily ou dos Marotos, mas de um jeito diferente, é claro... Primeiro porque nunca beijei nenhum dos meninos, ainda bem, teria sido trágico..." Fez uma careta e concordei mentalmente com ele, _seria completamente trágico_ "Enfim, eu quero dizer que... Er, que eu gosto de ser seu amigo."

"Ah!" _Entendi!_ "Obrigada, Sirius." Sorri para ele. Era só isso? Nossa, que ser mais estranho... Uma perna para dizer que gosta dos amigos!

"Só tem isso a falar?" Ele franziu o cenho.

Hãn? E ele queria que eu falasse o que? Que estou loucamente apaixonada por ele que nunca saberá disso, mas que estou feliz em fazer parte de sua perna amigável? Mantive o sorriso e abri a boca.

"Er..." engoli em seco "O que você queria que eu falasse? O que Lily falou quando você disse isso a ela?" Desviei seu objetivo.

"Quê...? Por que eu diria isso a ela?" Perguntou, confuso.

"Porque ela, hum, é sua amiga!" Declarei o obvio.

"Acho que você não entendeu, Lolly." _De novo com o apelido?_ "Eu... eu gosto de você." Franzi o cenho.

_Então ele disse que eu fazia parte da perna dele... Mas Lily não?_

"E não gosta de Lily? Então por que é amigo dela?" Perguntei.

_Como assim? Ele estava sendo falso com a minha melhor amiga?_

Sirius se aproximou de mim. Meu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca.

"Holly. Escuta." Disse, lentamente, me encarando, determinado.

"Então diga."

"Eu. Gosto. De. Você."

_Isso eu já tinha entendi! Duh! O que eu quero saber é por quê você não gosta de Lily!_

"Sim, você já falou isso, Six, eu já entendi!" Disse-lhe, esperando que ele esclarecesse logo suas palavras anteriores.

"Droga, Holly, presta atenção! Eu sou apaixonado por você, menina!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração ficou muito acelerado. De repente, as minhas mãos estavam suadas e a minha respiração descompensada, minhas pernas se tornaram gelatinas e, qualquer movimento brusco e elas cederiam. Dei um ou dois passos para frente, mas gelei. Não conseguia andar mais.

Minha boca permanecia aberta, mas nada saía. Sirius não desviou seu olhar do meu em nenhum instante.

_O homem que você ama está aí, dizendo que está apaixonado por você. Faça um som sair dessa boca escancarada, mulher!_

"Sério?" Foi só o que eu consegui dizer, mas foi tão baixo comparado ao som do meu coração - palpitava tão alto que eu conseguia ouvir o 'tum tum' -, que ele poderia nem ter ouvido.

"Nunca falei mais sério em toda minha vida." Sua expressão não mudou. Ele falava com muita seriedade.

Sem pensar em mais nada, praticamente pulei em seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele me tirou do chão e apertou fortemente a minha cintura enquanto a sua língua invadia a minha boca, me provocando arrepios e me levando todo o ar.

_Dane-se! quem precisa de oxigênio?_

Quando respirar se tornou uma vaga lembrança para o meu corpo, o beijo, já intenso, se tornou quase desesperado. Sirius me sugou a língua e me segurou mais forte ainda, como se eu fosse sua propriedade. Meu corpo se encheu de arrepios e eu já não sabia mais o meu nome.

Não me importava o mundo lá fora. Era como se e eu tivesse sido feita para aquele momento. Como se minha vida tivesse sido uma espera longa e dolorosa para que eu, finalmente, pudesse sentir os lábios do homem que amo com a certeza de que tudo seria correspondido.

Eu estava entorpecida pelo seu calor, sabor, textura e cheiro. À essa altura, o meu coração ameaçava explodir e o meu corpo, incendiar...

_ESPERA AÍ!_

_Sirius Black está me beijando? Ele é comprometido!_

O empurrei para longe de mim, desesperada.

"Marlene!" Gritei.

Mesmo tendo empurrado-o com toda as minhas forças, ele ainda segurava a minha cintura e percebi que não iria soltar de jeito nenhum.

"O que é que tem?" Perguntou, voltando ao mundo real.

_Como assim, o que é que tem? Ele é comprometido e não pode fazer isso com ela... A não ser que ele tenha terminado com ela..._

"Você ainda está com ela?" Resolvi tirar a minha duvida.

"Oh, é..." Ele murmurou, com os lábios vermelhos e a cara limpa.

Revirei os olhos.

"Não vou te beijar enquanto você estiver com ela." Declarei.

"Então que bom que você trouxe pena e pergaminho..." Demorei um segundo para processar a informação e o olhei, completamente descrente do que tinha ouvido.

"Você não pode terminar com ela por uma _carta_!" Exclamei.

"E por que não?"

"A pessoa precisa ouvir sua voz falando isso, Sirius." Declarei o obvio. _Como ele pretendia terminar um namoro por carta?_

"Tá, eu uso um berrador..."

_Como?_

"Eu quis dizer que ela precisa te ver, seu idiota!"

"Tem pó de flu aí? Ou eu posso mandar um recado só com a cabeça..." Revirei os olhos novamente. _Ele não tem jeito._

"Sirius, querido, você precisa fazer isso pessoalmente." Expliquei, bem devagar, para que ele entendesse.

"Eu temia isso..." Pensou um pouco "Ei!" Exclamou.

"Quê?"

"Você não disse que gostava de mim!" Sorri abertamente.

"Sou apaixonada por você desde o Natal, bobo..." Pelo menos eu acho... Bom, eu sempre gostei de Six e isso era um fato.

Ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas Pete entrou pela porta, com cara de quem estava corrido e, olhando para o chão, ofegante e se apoiando nos joelhos, disse:

"Desculpa o atraso, Ja-" Mas se interrompeu quando nos viu ali, abraçados.

"Rabicho!" Six exclamou "Oi! James, pode sair de trás da mesa..."

_Mesa?_

Olhei para a mesa de Binns e vi três seres humanos saírem dali com a cara de pau sorridente. Olhei para Lily e ela rapidamente piscou para mim. Sorri.

Por dentro eu estava sentindo fogos de artifício explodindo e por fora... o mesmo.

"Vocês três armaram isso?" Six perguntou.

"Não, Sirius, foi Binns." James revirou os olhos enquanto falava "Ele sabia que vocês dois estavam apaixonados." Afirmou Jay, sarcasticamente.

"Ufa, pensei que vocês tivessem armado para cima de mim..." Respondeu Sirius, aliviado.

"Tá bom! Acho que nosso trabalho por aqui acabou..." Disse James, vendo Six fazer _o gesto_ que os Marotos sempre faziam quando queriam ficar sozinhos com uma garota. Jay arrastou sua namorada e os meninos foram atrás.

Depois que todos saíram da sala, ficaram apenas Six e eu ali, olhando para a porta. Franzi os lábios.

"Lolly..." O olhei mortalmente. "Me ouve." Dei de ombros e ele começou.

"Eu nunca, nunca mesmo, pensei que iria estar numa situação como esta, hum, quero dizer, apaixonado, sabe?" Ele me olhou nos olhos, segurou a minha mão e senti um choque passar por mim. "Mas você _realmente_ é a minha perna e eu percebi que não quero... não _consigo_ mais, hum, ficar sem você" Então seu olhar caiu e seu rosto se avermelhou um pouco, na verdade, foi tão pouco que, se eu não estivesse analisando seu rosto em detalhes e guardando tudo na minha memória, não teria percebido o leve rosado que estava em sua face.

Sorri levemente e o abracei pelo pescoço, mantendo os nossos corpos apenas distantes o bastante para nos vermos.

"Você também é a minha perna." Eu disse sorrindo e ele me acompanhou, me olhando nos olhos e fazendo carinho nas minhas costas.

Não sei quando fechei os olhos, nem quando começamos a nos beijar, pois eu já havia me perdido novamente em sua boca. Quando me dei conta de que o estava beijando, me separei dele de novo, mas dessa vez, nossas testas continuaram coladas. Estávamos arfando e eu abri meus olhos para ver um Sirius lindo, de boca avermelhada e olhos fechados na minha frente.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, arfante.

"Não podemos" respira "fazer isso" respira "enquanto você" respira "ainda está comprometido" minha respiração foi se regulando, me permitindo criar uma frase completa, sem arfar tanto "com Marlene..."

"Mas eu não sei quando vou vê-la de novo e não quero mais ficar sem você nem por um minuto." Disse, ainda com os olhos fechados. Sua voz era como a de uma criança sem seu brinquedo preferido. E eu, mesmo querendo beijá-lo mais, me detive. Ele me apertou em seu abraço, não querendo ficar longe.

"Mas traição é algo que ninguém quer sentir... Não é como se as pessoas gostassem de andar por aí com uma galhada na cabeça..."

"James gosta." Revirei os olhos.

"Ela não é James... E nem você." Ele sorriu.

"E nem queria ser, porque se fosse, não poderia beijar você!" E me deu um selinho de leve. "Eu vou respeitar a sua vontade," Disse "e vou conversar com Marlene quanto antes eu puder!" Abriu os olhos "Mas, se você contar pros Marotos que eu estou concordando em não te beijar, entrarei em greve!" Então sorriu abertamente para mim.

Continuamos nos olhando e sorrindo bobamente até que Sirius começou a sorrir de um jeito diferente, mais... marotamente. Levantei as minhas sobrancelhas. _No que ele estava pensando?_

"Você disse que eu não posso te beijar, certo?"

"Certo..." Concordei, desconfiada.

"Mas e em relação a _você_ me beijar? Eu ser atacado é uma coisa completamente dife-"

"Sirius!" Exclamei.

"Ok, ok, eu já imaginava essa reação, _mas..._" _Ah não!_

"Mas o quê?" Perguntei, desejando ter mantido a minha boca fechada.

"Você não disse se eu estou proibido de fazer isso!" E ele atacou o meu pescoço, me mordendo e me beijando, deixando o meu corpo todo arrepiado. Mas não foi só isso! Comecei a sentir _cócegas!_ E o pior! Percebi que ele estava fazendo aquilo _propositalmente!_

"Ah! Six, para! Para, para, para!" Gritei, em meio a milhões de risos.

E foi aí que piorou, ele começou a fazer cócegas na minha cintura. Comecei a me contorcer em risadas e, como ainda estava abraçada a ele, fomos ambos ao chão, rindo.

(...)

Estávamos subindo as escadas do Dormitório masculino, com Six segurando a minha mão – isso causou polêmica enquanto passávamos pelos corredores, até a mulher gorda que era a chave no nosso Dormitório levantou a sobrancelha quando nos viu assim. Eu não tinha nada para reclamar.

"Lolly..." Ele começou.

"Você está me chamando demais de 'Lolly' hoje..." Revirei os olhos.

"O que eu posso fazer... Você é a minha perna, tenho os meus direitos!"

"Fala logo!" Disse impaciente.

"Vamos sair esta noite?"

"O quê?" Perguntei, incrédula.

"_Sair..._ É o que um casal faz quando está junto, sabe?" Piscou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. "Precisamos tirar o atraso e-" Eu o cortei.

"Sirius! Eu já falei que não vou sair, ou beijar, ou fazer qualquer coisa desse tipo com você enquanto não terminar com Marlene!" Repeti as minhas palavras de mais cedo, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores, vindo para o Dormitório.

"Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com isso, mas quando eu terminar com ela, nós iremos sair escondido pelo-"

"Ok, Six, acho que você não conhece _a regra_."

"Que regra?"

"Não se pode sair com alguém no mesmo dia em que se termina um relacionamento!"

"Mas eu estou aqui pra isso!" Ele exclamou.

"Hãn?"

"Para _quebrar_ as regras!"

_Argh!_

"Não comece, Six..."

"Mas Holly...!" Ele arrastou a voz, manhoso.

Abri a porta do quarto dos Marotos e Paul e entrei com ele no meu encalço.

"Não, Sirius!" Exclamei novamente.

"Qual o problema?" Jay perguntou, sentando-se.

"Ele quer sair comigo no _mesmo dia_ que ele terminar com Marlene!" Disse, exasperada. Remus gemeu e Six revirou os olhos.

"Não é como se eu tivesse marcado três encontros no mesmo dia, e, acreditem ou não, eu já fiz isso!" Disse. Revirei os olhos, pois me lembrava desse dia, no quarto ano, quando tive que acobertá-lo e despistar duas garotas enquanto ele estava com uma, tudo isso porque ele me pediu quase chorando e alegando que elas eram 'bonitas demais para ficarem sozinhas num fim de semana'...

Eu ganhei uma boa grana e uma linda garrafa de Firewiskey que estava enfeitiçada para nunca acabar. A garrafa estava escondida no meu baú, enrolada em uma blusa velha. Lily não aprova aquela garrafa, mas eu e as nossas colegas de quarto discordamos da ruiva...

Jay levantou-se e pegou de Remus alguns galeões, provavelmente de uma aposta que fizeram.

"Obrigado, senhor Lupin. Agora eu posso comprar mais doces para Lily..." Disse James. Six sorriu e perguntou quais foram as apostas feitas, enquanto segurava a minha mão e fazia círculos nela, me causando arrepios. Jay explicou: "Que vocês demorariam mais de uma hora, que você tentaria terminar com Marlene e sair com Holly no mesmo dia e que você já marcou três encontros ao mesmo tempo." O cervo declarou "Remus não acreditou..." Deu de ombros.

"Você não me conhece bem, Aluado..." Ele disse, com pesar "James sabe que eu já fiz coisas piores... mais insensíveis." Jay concordou eu olhei para Lily, que estava me olhando. Sorri para ela e ela piscou para mim.

"Eu realmente gostaria de não saber, mas sabe como é... amigos são para isso..." Sorrindo, James concordou que Sirius já fizera muito mais atrocidades com garotas do que eu sabia.

"Acho que precisamos contar para Rabicho e Aluado os meus podres.." Ele disse, analisando os dois. Moony fez uma careta.

"Fico realmente lisonjeado, mas eu passarei a oferta adiante..." Ele respondeu e Lily, que estava praticamente explodindo de felicidade, me olhando, arregalou os olhos para o tamanho de duas goles inchadas como se tivesse lembrando de alguma coisa.

"Holly, você sabia que eles têm um gesto?" Me perguntou.

"Um... gesto?" Estaria ela falando _daquele_ gesto?

"É, eles fazem um gesto e os outros saem para eles 'aproveitarem um tempo agradável com uma garota'!"

"Você _não_ sabia disso?" Exclamei, pasma. _Como assim, ela não sabia? Jay usava toda hora com a gente!_

"Então _todos_ sabem?" exasperou-se e continuou "Todos menos _eu_? É isso, James?" Jay sentou-se ao lado dela para confortar a namorada, fazendo _o gesto_.

Sorrindo, deixamos o quarto sem Lils perceber, ela parecia estar mais preocupada em olhar em seus olhos ou algo assim...

"Não, Lírio, não todos. Os Marotos, Holly e Paul, somente eu juro. Palavra de Maroto..." Fechamos a porta e eu ouvi ela suspirar alto.

"Ela vai ficar uma fera quando perceber que James fez _o gesto_ sem ela perceber..." Eu disse. Sirius riu, concordando.

"Aposto que ela vai fazer uma greve só pra saber _o gesto_... Impossível James revelar assim!" Six sentou-se no sofá, me puxando para ficar em seu colo.

"Nah, eles vão é ficar lá, se agarrando até alguém ter a coragem de interromper!" Eu disse.

"Pois eu aposto que eles demoram _menos_ de meia hora..."

"Pois então está apostado, duas vezes! Ela não vai fazer greve..." Revirei os olhos e Six sorriu.

"Está perdendo o seu dinheiro..."

"Eu concordo com Holly" Moony falou.

"Eu também, eles se gostam muito, impossível descerem em tão pouco tempo..." Pete concordou também.

"Oras, mas todos estão contra mim?" Sirius se fingiu de indignado, então deu de ombros "Tudo bem, assim faturo mais para quando sair com você!" E piscou pra mim.

"Espera... Quanto é que você pensa que está apostando?" Moony se manifestou.

"Eu? Dez galeões... Por quê?"

"Ok então, se perdermos, cada um lhe dará dez lindos galões... Mas, _quando_ você perder... Serão dez galeões para cada um de nós." Todos sorriram, inclusive Six.

"Então podem ir abrindo as suas carteiras!" Ele disse a apontou para a escada, onde ouvimos o barulho de pessoas descendo. Encaramos a escada com expectativa e... Eram Lily e James.

_E não tinham se passado nem quinze minutos!_

Coloquei a mão no bolso e entreguei o dinheiro. Os meninos fizeram o mesmo. Emburrada, saí de seu colo e me sentei ao seu lado, segurando apenas a sua mão.

A minha melhor amiga riu e se sentou na poltrona dela, enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Jay, que estava com a cabeça em seu colo e o sentado no chão.

"Qual foi a aposta?" Ele perguntou. Revirei os olhos enquanto Six sorria.

"Eu disse que vocês demorariam menos de trinta minutos, que dariam um bom amasso, e que Lily iria fazer greve para saber _o gesto_." Lily corou.

"Greve, Sirius?" Revirou os olhos "Então eu trabalho para James?" Ela rebateu.

"Não, mas é sua obrigação, como namorada, de beijá-lo sempre que ele quiser." E apertou minha mão, me soltando esta bela indireta.

_Homens!_

Revirei meus olhos novamente e soltei um muxoxo, assim como Lily.

Oh, bem... _Tinha que avisar a Paul que não cozinharíamos biscoitos esta noite, pois estaria um pouco ocupada._


End file.
